


[Podfic] Bespoke by kelly_chambliss

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Butch Female Character, Crossdressing, F/F, Female-Centric, Gender, Gender Issues, Genderqueer, Mentors, Older Woman, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Millicent Bulstrode gets some new clothes, and Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank gets some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bespoke by kelly_chambliss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bespoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161591) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss). 



> Recorded as a treat for WAGFAPE 2016. Also fills my "Minor Character" square for Podfic_Bingo :D
> 
> Many thanks to kelly_chambliss for giving permission to record this fic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Music Version**  


**Mobile Device Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bespoke-music.mp3)

**Plain Version**  


**Mobile Device Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bespoke-plain.mp3)

## Length:

00:46:20 (music version) | 00:45:25 (plain version) 

## Downloads:

**Music Version**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bespoke-music-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 44.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bespoke-music-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 23.7 MB

**Plain Version**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bespoke-plain-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 44.0 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bespoke-plain-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 23.2 MB 



## Music Snippets:

[Fashion!](https://www.amazon.com/Fashion/dp/B00GHJ7132/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1458478750&sr=8-1&keywords=fashion%21+lady+gaga) by Lady Gaga and [Armour](https://www.amazon.com/Armour/dp/B001HE31JU/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1458478828&sr=8-1&keywords=armour+ane+brun) by Ane Brun   
---|---


End file.
